A Coma and Orphans
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: After an accident and a separate incident during an Equalists raid years later, Mako is in a coma and Korra is dead. When Mako wakes up five and a half years later, he learns what happened. Then he decides to help in an orphanage to give kids a chance of living a better life than he had growing up on the streets. Are any of these children harboring a secret? R
1. Prologue

Police sirens wail in the streets of republic city as a high-speed chase is underway. Cops are chasing some of the Equalists that remained after Amon's defeat. They come up from time to time, but the rebellions haven't lasted any longer than a month. This uprising has been going on for a few weeks already, and they expect that after the suspects are apprehended in this chase, everything will subside again.

I am among one of these policemen. My name is Mako, and three years ago I got married to the love of my life, Korra. It has been around six and a half years since we defeated Amon together with the rest of Team Avatar.

We have chased these criminals several miles, though due to the city's layout, we are only a few blocks from where the chase started. Seeing a Equalist ride his motorcycle into an ally, I decided to go after him considering no one else noticed. Cutting through another ally, I ended up behind the Equalist. He was a good ways away from me, but I knew the back roads and alleys just as good as most of the Equalists if not better.

I sped up behind him as we weaved in and out of the alleyways. Just as I was about to reach him, he looked over his shoulder and spotted me.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. The Equalist I was following threw throwing stars at me. I dogged all accept one that sliced right threw my front tire. The bike tossed me, and I would have probably been fine if that Satomobile hadn't have been driving on the rode me and the Equalist were pulling out onto. I was heading strait for the road, but I made contact with the Satomobile first. A blunt force was felt on my left side, and it immediately spread through my body as I felt my body fold like rubber. Everything went black, and then I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

I was no longer in pain, but felt something covering my body like a blanket. Willing my hands to feel for a blanket, my fingers took a few moments to move. When they did so, they ached as if they hadn't moved in ages.

Flickering my eyes open, I saw a brightly lit room. It looked like a hospital, and I was staring at the ceiling. When my eyes made it to my hands, they were weakly grasping the sheet.

When I found the strength to get up. My muscles strained, and I felt stiff all over. I remembered the chase and getting hit by the Satomobile, but the thing I thought was odd was that my side hurts no more than the rest of me. In fact, it doesn't hurt at all. It is just sore.

A sudden beeping caused me to look to my left. It was a heart monitor. I noticed my levels were normal. Then why was it set to beep? I would worry about that later.

Then I notice the IV in my arm, and I was in a hospital gown. 'Great', I thought sarcastically. I hate those.

A nurse came in, and she looked startled when she saw me sitting up in the bed. She hesitantly approached me and asked, "Mako... how are you feeling?"

My name almost sounded, as if she couldn't believe it was me. Being sour all over but not in any pain, I told her, "Fine."

She checked all of the medical instruments as she continued our conversation as she asked me, "What do you last remember?"

I thought back to the chase and told her, "I was in a chase after some Equalists, and one split off from the pack. I followed them, but right when I got close. He noticed me and hit my front tire with a throwing star. After that it was in slow motion as I flew into the road and got hit by a Satomobile right here." I pointed to where the impact was to show her.

Turning around to look at him, she said, "That was some accident." I could hear the empathy in her voice.

The room was covered in cards, deflated get well balloons, and a few personal items. Taking my surroundings was confusing, but I noticed, all of this couldn't have gotten here over night. I must have been out for several weeks, but it could have only been a few days.

The nurse's voice brought me out of my focus. She told me, "I'll go call your brother."

I had opened my mouth to tell her to call Korra, but she left before I could say anything. I guess it was ok. I'm sure Korra was waiting for me. She'll come in any second now yelling at me to never scare her like that again.

* * *

It has been a while since the nurse left, and I am wondering if she remembered to come back. Maybe she had to tend to another patient. Taking advantage of a moment alone, want to glance at my reflection to see how beat up I am, but I don't see a mirror anywhere.

With that thought running through my head, a man walks in looking at a clipboard. Glancing up he says in a loud voice, "Mako! Good to see you! How are you feeling? I am doctor Mangokpok, but you can call me Dr. M."

"Fine sir." I was about to leave my answer at that, but recalling how stiff and sore I felt, I decided to add, "Though I do feel a bit stiff. It's like my joints don't want to move."

Pulling a chair over to my bedside, Dr. M sat down. After a few moments of looking at his clipboard and checking the monitors, he looked me in the eyes with blue ones that had a hint of sadness in them. Sighing he told me, "Mako... To be rather blunt, none of us thought you were going to pull through. You were hit on your left side by a Satomobile after your motorcycle crashed. Do you remember any of that?"

I nodded in understanding for him to continue, and he went on telling me, "That's good. We were afraid you might have suffered brain injuries during the crash."

He looked as if he was going to say more, but I felt the need to ask him, "Excuse me sir, but why doesn't my side hurt? I figured I would be in an awfully lot of pain right now."

That's when the doctor told me, "You have a scar, but I would be worried if that was still hurting. Glad to hear it's not causing you any more pain."

Dr. M must have seen me glimpsing at the monitors because he said, "I believe I know what is on your mind. You are wondering why the monitors were set to alert someone because nothing is abnormal." I nodded as he explained, "That is because we wanted to know when you awoke."

How long was I out? Did they actually believe I was going to die? It looked as if they were more surprised to see me sitting up than if I had been dead. That's why my biggest question to ask him was, "How long was I out?"

My doctor responded with another question; he asked, "How long do you think?"

I shrugged and guessed, "A few weeks."

The doctor sighed again. Then he explained, "As your doctor, it is my duty to inform you of your condition or rather your previous condition." Dr. M stood up and faced away from me. I could tell something was wrong. Then he told me, "You were in a coma. We tried everything we could, but you wouldn't wake. Even Avatar Korra went in to the spirit world to plead with the spirits for help... I'm sorry Mako," He turned to face me as he finished with, "but you were in a coma for five and a half years."

I couldn't believe it! I had been in a coma for five and a half _years_! Korra would kill me for being gone that long. Oh! She must be worried sick. Not to mention Bolin. He would be lost without me.

Alarmed, I asked, "Could you let Korra know I'm ok. I heard the nurse say she was going to call my brother, but I'm sure Korra's worried." I wasn't sure if they had told her yet.

Just as I finished telling my doctor to inform my wife I was ok, their was a knock on the door.

Dr. M called out, "Come in!" Then he quickly asked me, "You did say the nurse was calling your brother correct?" I nodded.

When the door swung open, Bolin was peering in to my room. He looked older than I was or since the last time I looked in the mirror. I was surprised that he appeared so shocked and in amazement. It was like he had seen me come back from the dead.

After half a minute of Bolin just starring at me, he took a step in, and the doctor announced, "I'll leave you two to talk." With that said, my doctor walked out the room shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: News of Loss

Bolin walked slowly up to me as if he believed this was nothing more than a dream. Then he finally spoke, "Mako." My name seemed to be forced as he choked it out. He never hid his tears, but I could tell this time he was struggling not to break down and cry. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and answered, "Yea, a bit stiff but fine."

He sat down in the chair next to my bed while looking down. I've never seen him like this before. I waited as he collected himself. Finally he looked up at me and asked, "Did Dr. Mangokpok tell you?" Their wasn't really any emotion in Bolin's voice.

I knew he was talking about being in a coma, so I answered, "Yea..."

Bolin sighed and asked, "What did he tell you?"

Understanding Bo wanted to know how much I knew, I told him, "Well, I woke up from being in a coma. He said I was in it for five and a half years after my motorcycle wrecked."

Bo confirmed, "Well, you're right, but he didn't tell you everything."

Now, I was a bit concerned. It could be Bolin bring me up on the details over the past five and a half years.

Looking me in the eye, Bolin began to explain a sensitive topic. He said, "Mako. The Equalists uprising was stopped after the police chase you crashed it, but... the equalists came back a few years ago."

This worried me. Did the Equalists take over? Are they still attacking? Did something big happen while I was in a coma?

Then my brother told me devastating news that ran neck and neck with my parents being murdered. He was trying to be sensitive as he told me, "There was an incident, and Korra was involved... She went to stop one of their raids, and..." He started sniffling. I feared what he would say, and my fears were confirmed. "Korra passed away."

I went lightheaded. Feeling myself sway, I tried to stay sitting up, but instead I felt myself fall back on the bed. My head landed in the pillow, and my world went black again.

Only this time, I could hear Bolin's voice trying to keep me awake. "Mako. Mako! Doctor-"


End file.
